slycoopernlfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Bentley
Bentley is een schildpad en is, op Sly na, het belangrijkste personage van de Sly Cooper Series. Net zoals Murray, heeft Bentley geen achternaam. Biografie 'Begin leven' Bentley ontmoette Sly en Murray toen hij heel jong was in het Happy Camper weeshuis. Bentley was er als eerste toen hij er anoniem afgeleverd werd aan het weeshuis als een ei, dus heeft hij geen enkel idee wie zijn ouders zijn of hoe ze eruit zien. Omdat hij meer hersenen had dan spierkracht, zou hij zich meestal verbergen voor pestkoppen en veel boeken lezen in zijn vrije tijd. Omdat Sly's ouders vermoord waren door The Fiendish Five , werd hij achter gelaten als wees en ging hij naar Happy Camper, Murray's moeder was gestorven bij de bevalling en zijn vader is gestorven op het racecircuit dus eindigde hij ook als een wees. Doordat ze vrienden werden, realiseerde Bentley zich dat zijn intellectualiteit en kennis perfect pastte bij Sly's sportiviteit en heimelijkheid en Murray's enthousiasme en ze vormden een bende die levenslang zou worden. Zelfs op jonge leeftijd was hij de hersenen van de Cooper gang en maakte hij plannen inclusief het bekende "Operation: Cookie Connection". Terwijl de jaren voorbij liepen in het weeshuis, werden Sly en Murray groter en gespierder, terwijl Bentley alleen een beetje langer werd. 'Sly Cooper And The Thievius Raccoonus' Hoofdartikel: Sly Cooper And The Thievius Raccoonus '' In de eerste game wordt hij afgeschreven als een rustig, stil persoon, soms even als een gestrest en gespannen persoon, hoewel hij dit enkel doet om hem en zijn vrienden te beschermen. Omdat hij Sly en Murray helpte achter de schermen, was Bentley een essentieel lid van de Cooper Gang tijdens het terug stelen van de Thievius Raccoonus, ook al verliet hij nooit de veilige Cooper Van. Bentley doet de meeste planning, maar wanneer Sly slachtoffer werd van een gaskamer-trap, zette hij zijn angsten opzij om een knap staaltje hacken te leveren en om Sly te redden. Als hij dit niet moest gedaan hebben, zou niet alleen Sly maar ook Carmelita gestorven zijn. Als de game verder gaat, merk je dat Bentley wat relaxter word in sommige situaties, en soms zelf even sarcastisch. Op het einde geeft zelfs Sly toe dat hij niets was zonder de planning van Bentley. 'Sly 2: Band Of Thieves' ''Hoofdartikel: Sly 2: Band Of Thieves '' In Sly 2 is Bentley veranderd. Bentley wordt het team's expert in explosieven en mechanische variatie. Bentley toont ook dat hij extreem geavanceerd kan plannen; veel meer dan in de eerste game. Bentley is misschien wel de lijm die het team bijeen houdt. Terwijl hij Sly en Murray vergezeld over de hele wereld om de verloren onderdelen van Clockwerk terug te vinden, veranderen onderweg veel dingen voor Bentley. Hij is nu bereid om veldwerk te doen voor het team. Wanneer de game start krijgt de speler de indruk dat het de eerste keer is dat Bentley veldwerk doet, dat blijkt uit zijn spanning in het veld en zijn afstandelijke manier van spreken. Dit vermindert stilaan als de game evolueert. Tijdens hoofdstuk 4 krijgt Bentley eindelijk de kans om te laten zien waarvan hij gemaakt is als Sly en Murray gevangen worden genomen door de Contessa en Bentley aan zijn lot over gelaten wordt. Hij is aanvankelijk een beetje bang maar hij weet zijn angsten opzij te schuiven om zijn vrienden te redden. Bentley wordt tijdelijk het hoofdpersonage van dit hoofdstuk, alle handtekeningen tijdens het einde van hoofdstuk 3 & 4 zijn die van Bentley i.p.v. die van Sly, die normaal gezien getoont worden. Grappig bedoeld: tijdens de intro van hoofdstuk 4 wordt er i.p.v. "Sly and the gang in..." "Bentley saves the gang in..." geschreven met "and" doorkruist. Zo dapper als hij is gaat hij de uitdaging aan en red hij zijn vrienden. Dit bewijst dat hij veel meer kan dan wat we voordien van hem gewoon waren. thumb|153px Bentley zet voort met het team te helpen, waardoor hij mee naar voor komt naast de andere twee leden van de bende, hij neemt het zelfs op tegen Jean Bison in zijn eerste officiële baas-gevecht. Spijtig genoeg overkomt hem een plotselinge tragedie op het einde van de game. Nadat Sly Clock-la verslagen heeft, gaat Bentley de robot binnen in een poging om de "Hate chip" te verwijderen die het wezen bestuurt. Hij werd verplettert door de wangen, met als resultaat dat hij eindigde in een rolstoel. Bentley zegt echter dat zijn vrienden helemaal geen schuld treffen en dat hij alles deed wat hij kon. 'Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves' ''Hoofdartikel: Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves thumb|198px Tussenin Sly 2 en Sly 3 hebben Sly en Murray Bentley uit het ziekenhuis gehaald waarin hij verbleef. Bentley voelt zich onzeker om terug te gaan naar de bende, hij denkt dat hij een struikelblok voor het team zal zijn nu hij in een rolstoel zit. Sly denk er niet aan en samen ontsnappen ze. Maar een tijdje later verlaat Murray het team omdat hij zichzelf de schuld geeft van Bentley's ongeluk, en hij verblijft enkele maanden in Australië om te leren over de Aboriginal droomtijd van de Guru . In deze game groeit Bentley nog steeds. Hij speelt een redelijk centrale rol in de derde game. Naast het feit dat hij moet leren omgaan met zijn verlamming, lijkt Bentley soms verassend onbezonnen. Het is hem meerdere keren gezegd dat hij sluwer is geworden dan over enkele jaren, sinds zijn plannen steeds meer geweldadiger en pijnvoller zijn voor de vijand. Op verschillende momenten in het spel confronteert Bentley de schurk van het hoofdstuk zelf en is verbaal heel offensief. Bentley heeft ook succesvol zijn grootste zwakte veranderd in zijn grootste kracht; hij heeft zijn rolstoel volgestopt met technologische snufjes, waardoor Bentley een lastige persoon word om mee af te rekenen. Bentley gaat ermee akkoord om Sly te helpen de Cooperkluis te bereiken en na een eerder dramatische reünie met Murray gaan de drie opnieuw op stap om bondgenoten te vinden die helpen om de Cooperkluis te bereiken. Hij vindt uiteindelijk zelfs een liefdesinteresse: de piloot genaamd Penelope. Eerst is ze eerder aangetrokken tot Sly en Bentley toont zeer subtiele maar sterke gevoelens van jaloezie over dit en hij probeert haar zelfs te imponeren door te zeggen dat hij de hersenen is van de bende. Hij kan zij vriend niet haten maar gelukkig is hij in staat zijn heldendom te bewijzen door Penelope twee keer te redden. Ze doet dezelfde gunst terug en hun liefde is een inspiratiebron voor Sly in zijn relatie met Carmelita . thumb|173pxTijdens de game wordt Bentley's bijdrage aan het team sterk benadrukt. Niet alleen komt Bentley dag in dag uit op de proppen met een meesterplan, bijna alle klussen in de game zouden niet mogelijk zijn zonder Bentley. Samen met de jaloesie door de aantrekking van Penelope, is het getipt dat Bentley mogelijk al het werk doet en Sly met de veren gaat lopen. De eindbaas van de game, Dr. M, onthult dat hij de vorige "hersenen" was van de Cooper Gang zoals Bentley en hij probeerde Bentley ervan te overtuigen dat Sly geen echte vriend was. Bentley begon een vermoeden te krijgen dat hij en Murray slechts hulpjes waren van Sly omdat enkel Sly de Cooperkluis kon bereiken. Murray doet Bentley eraan herinneren dat als zij twee de plaats van Sly zouden innemen, Sly blij zou zijn voor Bentley omdat hij iets meer is dan een schat, hij is een echte vriend. Hierdoor verdwijnt Bentley's twijfel en hij blijft bij zijn vriend tot het einde, als bewijs dat ze een echte vriendschap hebben. 'Naspel' Na het finalegevecht verdwijnt Sly. Bentley vindt uiteindelijk dat Sly blijkbaar een geheugenverlies heeft als gevolg van een blessure. Hij vindt Sly's staf en uitrusting en de hele schat van de Cooperfamilie. Als Sly na een aantal maanden nog niet terug is, gaat elk lid opnieuw zijn eigen weg op. Bentley en Penelope zijn de enige twee die overblijven, ze bouwen samen een nieuwe, betere Cooperkluis om de erfenis te behouden. Bentley erft schijnbaar de Thievius Raccoonus op het einde, en is de eerste niet-Cooper die erin schrijft. Dit versterkt Sly's uitspraak dat Bentley geen hulpje is, maar dat ze "gelijk" zijn. Hij schrijft niet alleen in het boek, Sly vertrouwt hem ook de hele erfenis toe. Alleen is Bentley veel te slim om in Sly's afleiding te trappen, het is redelijk duidelijk dat het een daad is om dichter bij Carmelita te komen. Terwijl hij Sly en Carmelita bespied, knipoogt Sly naar Bentley en hij kan alleen maar grinniken en zeggen: "That sneaky devil!" thumb|400px|left 'Sly Cooper: Thieves in Timethumb' Hoofdartikel: Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time '' Het is bevestigd dat Bentley zal meedoen in Sly Cooper: Thieves in time. Hij zal zijn oude helm dragen uit Sly 2 en hij zit nog altijd in een rolstoel. Op de foto is te zien dat hij zijn safari-outfit zal dragen. En hij heeft ook twee armen toegevoegd aan zijn rolstoel. 'Playstation Move Heroes''' ''Hoofdartikel: Playstation Move Heroes '' Bentley doet ook mee in Playstation Move Heroes, waarin hij samen met Sly, Ratchet, Clank, Jack en Dexter ontmoet in een mysterieuse wereld terecht komt. Voorkomen *Sly Cooper And The Thievius Raccoonus *Sly 2: Band Of Thieves *Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time *The Adventures of Sly Cooper (strip) *Playstation Move Heroes Gallerij Bentley0002.png Bentley0005.png Bentley0004.png Bentley0003.png Bentley0001a.png Bentley0008.jpg Bentley0007.png.jpg Bentley0009.jpg Bentley0011.png Bentley0013.png